pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wrogowie (Patapon 3)
Ten projekt zawiera wszystkich wrogów/bossów z gry Patapon 3. Zwierzęta W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części, wszystkie zwierzęta w trójce są agresywne. Nie są to już sympatyczne stworzonka jak z poprzednich części... Mogła to sprawić magia arcybiesów. Motsitsi Są to groźniejsze podgatunki Mochichi. Tak jak poprzednie, śpią, ale zbudzone nie zaswiergoczą, a strzelą w nas czymś w rodzaju flegmy z dzioba. Niewielkimi kształtami i barwami różnią się od poczciwych Motiti. Uji Czarny rekin z pomarańczowymi oczami, "pływa" w ziemi i złośliwie zjada nam żołnierzy. A jako że mamy ich tylko czterech, lepiej na nie uważać. Boneadeci/ Kościulce Podstawowi wrogowie w tej części. Są to nieumarli żołnierze z dynastii Aaah-Oh. Piechota Jedyna forma prawdziwych Kościulców. Nie są groźni pojedynczo. Mają kilka klas podobnych do klas z poprzednich części. Mroczni Herosi W gruncie rzeczy nie są Kościulcami, ale ich przywódcami. Mają różne wcielenia, są różnych ras. Walczą czasem pojedynczo, ale mogą walczyć w jednej bitwie maksymalnie we czterech. Są dość silni. Jednak, niektórzy są zmuszani do walki przez maski- nie wszyscy są źle nastawieni do Pataponów... Akumaponi Demoniczne Plemię. Pojawiają się na ognistych terenach, po czym bronią Arcybiesa Nieugiętości. Są takimi samymi przeciwnikami jak Kościulce. Można uznać, że pojawiają się tylko symbolicznie. Piechota Podstawowi żołnierze. Nie wspierają ich żadni oficerowie. Mają takie same klasy jak ich koledzy- Kościulce. Minibossy Od normalnych wrogów odróżnia ich wygląd, oraz specjalne ataki, a od bossów fakt, że walczą grupowo. W tej części minibossy stanowią właśnie główną siłę uderzeniową wroga... Cyklopy Olbrzymy które lubią jeść Pataponów, mają wielkie, wyłupiaste oko. Pojawiają się niemal od początku. Mogą rzucić głazami lub uderzyć maczugą... Ich mocniejszą rasą są cyklopy- mutanty. Trenty Żywe drzewam ożywają podpalone i odzyskują siłę gdy pada deszcz. (Pomimo że płoną...) Nie mogą chodzić. Ich jedynym atakiem jest strzelenie węgielkami. Potężniejszą wersją są Trenty śmierci. Salamandry lodu Jaszczurkopodobne bestie, złączone z setek malutkich, złych duszków. Mogą tylko uderzyć długą szyją, ale doskonale zamrażają, oraz co gorsza im bardziej oberwą, tym są silniejsze, i eksplodują po śmierci... Salamandry ognia Ogniste wersje lodowych salamander. Trochę różnią się wyglądem, barwą, oraz walką- nie zamrażają, a podpalają. Fenrir Demoniczny i monstrualny wilk. Może pożreć żołnierza lub zionąć usypiającą mgiełką. Jego potężniejszą formą jest Gromobestia. Gargulce Dziwne, latające stwory, które pokazują nam skarby, po czym niszczą je, by nas zirytować. Ale jeśli zabijemy stwora odpowiednio szybko, możemy zatrzymać sobie to co miały- ale są to czasem piękne skarby. Śmierć Latające widmo z kosą, wygląda jak Śmierć z opowiadań, z tym że nie ma nóg, a lewituje. Może ciąć kosą, bądź zionąć morowym powietrzem... Smoczątko Pozornie milutki potwór, a w rzeczuwistości szybka, mała bestia. Może nas podrapać pazurami... Jego silnieszą wersją jest smoczątko Hyumitto z Głębi Obżarstwa. Golem lodu Okrutny potwór, który żyje w ziemi, gdzie jest niezniszczalny. Może zionąć w nas lodem, lub ręką wciągnąć w podziemia... Golem Kamienna wersja golema. Nie zamraża, a zadaje większe obrażenia i jest silniejszy... Smok Wielka bestia, która zieje w nas ogniem, lodowym ogniem lub rozpyla truciznę, w zależności od rasy. Spotykany jest ognisty, lodowy i mroczny. Gdy umiera, upadając może nas zranić. Balrog Wielki, niesamowicie tłusty diabeł, który nosi ze sobą trójząb, którego używa jak widelca. Jego brzuszysko zajmuje co najmniej 70% powierzchi ciała. Może nas nabić na widelec i zjeść, lecząc się w ten sposób. Może też podnieść swoje fałdy tłuszczu i spowodować trzęsienie ziemi. Jego mocniejszą wersją jest Balrag. Potężne minibossy Możemy ich spotkać tylko w określonych miejscach, tylko w określonych misjach. Matango Dziwaczny, demoniczny grzyb, czasem błędnie uważany za meduzę. Występuje tylko w Dworze Uczciwości. Może w nas rzucić kamieniem, uśpić lub sprawić iż pojawią się Megadethi i Kibadethi. Superbroń Org (W gruncie rzeczy spełnia wszystkie wymogi na zwykłego bossa, ale uważana jest za minibossa) Pradawna supermachina, do, której kluczem jest MechaHoshipon. Pojawia się tylko w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. Steruje nią Wściekłowilk. Hasło do niej brzmi "Kupa złomu" ("Heap of junk"). Może w nas strzelać z działek, lub wielkiej armaty fotonowej. Superbroń Dahl Ulepszona wersja Superbroni Org. Pojawia się tylko w misjach dodatkowych. Wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż Org, a także jest dużo silniejsza- może nas na przykład zaatakować laserową bombą... Hyumitto Supermocne smoczątko, można go uznać za potężnego minibossa, gdyż różni się wyglądem i atakami od innych smoczątek. Na przykład potrafi zionąć trucizną...Występuje tylko w jednej misji dodatkowej, tej samej co Superbroń Dahl. Bossowie Przeklęty Dodonga thumb|Przeklęty DodongaPrzeklętego dodongę spotykamy w jaskini męstwa podczas walki z Arcybiesem Męstwa. Jest on pierwszym bossem w grze Patapon 3. Wygląda podobnie do Dodongi ale jest bardziej zapuszczony i poobijany niż on. Gaeen thumb Gaeena spotykamy w Wieży Czystości razem z Arcybiesem Czystości. Jest drugim bossem zaprogramowanym jako główny boss w grze a także wspomaga drugiego arcybiesa. Gaeen nie różni się prawie niczym oprócz znaku arcybiesa na ramieniu. Kanogias Kanogias, wielka mechaniczna forteca. Wspomaga się wzajemnie (jest medium) z Arcybiesem Sprawiedliwości. Jest trzecim z głównych bossów. Kanogias Siedzi w zamku Sprawiedliwości. Shookle Shookle, wielka roślina pożerająca patapony w Patapon 3 występuje jako medium arcybiesa uczciwości.thumb|262px|Shookle Mieści się w Dworze Sprawiedliwości. Posiada cztery głowy z czego trzy nie są pewne jako głowy, gdyż są to pnącza zakończone łapkami służącymi do łapania pataponów. Ciokina Ciokina jest wielkim wulkanicznym krabem.thumb|left|Ciokinia Jej medium jest Arcybies Powściągliwości. Broni się szczypcami i bąbelkami. Posiada wszystkie ruchy Ciokinga i Ciokiny w poprzednich grach. Siedzi ona w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. Dettankarmen Potężny i Wielki demon, Dettankarmen, thumb|Dettankarmenjest jednym z najtrudniejszych bossów w grze. Dettankarmen jest ostatnim bossem w Patapon 2. Jego medium jest arcybies Nieugiętości a siedzi on na szczycie Ciemnego Masywu. Używa swoich wszystkich ruchów. Arcy Pandara Arcy Pandara (ang: Arch Pandara) jest potworem stworzonym z wszystkich 7 Arcybiesów połączonych na 3 piętrze Grobowca Tolerancji. Arcy Pandara posiada trzy formy: normalną, skrzynia i wielki potwór. Dodatkowe bossy Są to zapasowe media arcybiesów. Każdego można spotkać po pokonaniuthumb|Arcy Pandara arcybiesa. Nie trzeba z nimi walczyć. Są to ulepszone formy poprzednich mediów. Majidonga Potwór spiący w Jaskini Męstwa, zapasowe medium Arcybiesa męstwa. Ma wielkie rogi, oraz czerwone barwy. Jest silniejszy niż Przeklęty Dodonga. Spoczywa na trzecim piętrze. [Główny Artykuł...] Dogaeen Ulepszony Gaeen, mieszka w Wieży Czystości, zapasowe medium Arcybiesa czystości. Różni się barwami i kolcami na pancerzu. [Główny Artykuł...] Ganodias Zapasowe medium Arcybiesa sprawiedliwości, druga wersja Kanogiasa, bardziej ciemny i skomplikowany w budowie. Siedzi w Zamku Sprawidliwości. Jest bardzo silny... [Główny Artykuł...] Shooshookle Potężniejszy Shookle, jest bardziej kolczasty i włochaty. Siedzi na trzecim piętrze Dworów Sprawiedliwości. Zapasowe medium Arcybiesa Uczicwości. [Główny Artykuł...] Cioking Odróżnia się barwami i kolcami na pancerzu. Mieszka w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. i jest zapasowym medium Arcybiesa powściągliwości... [Główny Artykuł...] Zuttankarmen Potężniejszy braciszek Dettankarmena.Mieszka w Ciemnym Masywie Nieugiętości. Zapasowe medium arcybiesa nieugiętości. [Główny Artykuł...] Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie